Sunshine
by Mery Sunshine
Summary: Lucy é curada e treinada pela Guerreira da luz após ter sido atacada. Mery é uma menina da idade de Lucy com um passado sangrento, ela é a Princesa e guerreira da luz, tendo consigo o seu irmão gémeo Otto. Nesta história as duas se tornam grandes amigas e as suas histórias de amor vão ser um pouco confusas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Mery On**

O céu estava escuro, ouvia-se gritos vindos de todos os lados, sangue derramado pelo chão. Também havia o horror à minha frente… Os meus pais a serem mortos por magnos malignos! Dos meus olhos só saiam lagrimas, lagrimas de desespero, de dor, de sofrimento. Tudo isso se passou quando eu tinha apenas 5 anos, desde esse dia que eu vivo com o meu irmão gémeo. Eu vou explicar com mais alguns detalhes. O meu nome é Mery Sunshine, nasci logo a seguir ao meu irmão Otto Sunshine. Somos filhos de Melody Sunshine e de Yamoto Rosenthal, aliás eramos. Vivíamos num lugar pacífico onde o Sol brilhava intensamente até o dia em que virou escuro e sombrio, eles eram os reis da luz.

**Otto:** Mery-chan ainda acordada?

**Mery:** É… não consigo dormir!

**Otto:** Não vale a pena relembrar o passado… - O meu nee-san sabia sempre o que eu pensava, afinal de contas eramos gémeos. Ele tem o cabelo preto voltado para cima, os olhos amarelados e lábios carregados num tom vermelho, eu era igual a ele, nesses aspetos.

**Mery:** Então… eu tenho de ir para a guilda? – O meu irmão era membro da Sabertooth e eu não, mas todos da sua guilda sabiam que um dia eu iria fazer parte dela.

**Otto:** Não queres estar junto de mim?

**Mery:** Nee-san deixa de ser bobo… Só perguntei! – Sorri docemente.

**Otto:** Entendo… Já tens 18 anos, por isso deves de decidir!

**Mery:** Eu vou contigo!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Lucy On**

Acordei com o Sol a brilhar, de facto estava um belo dia em Magnólia. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho. Logo de seguida vesti-me e fui para a guilda. Cheguei ao bar e uma certa albina sorriu para mim, o meu time tinha ido em missão e levaram a Lissana.

**Mira:** Lucy, o que vai ser hoje? – Sorriu gentilmente como sempre faz.

**Lucy:** Vai ser o mesmo de sempre – sorri também. Após Mira me servir vejo o meu time a entrar na guilda, vieram ter comigo e como sempre o Natsu e o Gray estavam a brigar. Lissana aproximou-se de mim.

**Lissana:** Lucy podemos falar? – Concordei e sorri. Segui-a até a floresta de Magnólia, onde lá tinha um lago bem calmo.

**Lucy:** Lissa-san o que querias fal… - Não consegui acabar de falar, pois ela com uma magia que eu nem sequer sabia que ela possuía derrubou-me deixando-me inconsciente! Mas antes de ter ficado em tal estado ouvia-a a sussurrar.

**Lissana:** agora espero que não te aproximes mais do meu Natsu-kun… Aliás não voltes a por os pés em Magnólia.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Na Sabertooth**

**Otto On**

A guilda estava calma, até porque hoje temos a presença da minha irmã. Todos olhavam para ela admirando a sua beleza, ela era parecida com uma daquelas deusas gregas por causa da sua pele clara e dos seus lábios avermelhados… Em certo momento alguém pulou da cadeira e foi apertar as bochechas da minha pequena!

**Minerva:** Como é que consegues ser tão fofa kawaiii – a minha irmã sorriu e dai todos ficaram derretidos.

**Kato:** Minerva larga a nossa princesa, ela não precisa de uma plástica… - Kato é o novo mestre da guilda, já que o outro foi preso pelo conselho mágico – Mery Sunshine… Bem-vinda à Sabertooth!

**Mery:** Arigato mestre.

**Micayla:** Onde vai querer a sua marca Mery-san? – Micayla era a responsável pelo bar da guilda, é uma rapariga gentil.

**Mery:** No ombro em preto – sorriu como sempre – Bem eu vou para casa!

**Kato:** Mery precisava que fosses até Magnólia entregar esta carta ao Mestre Macarov da Fairy Tail… é importante.

**Mery:** Certo… Eu volto logo – sorriu e seguiu caminho


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Mery On**

Sai da guilda e me teletransportei até à floresta de Magnólia e para meu espanto deparo-me com uma garota deitada no chão com muitos ferimentos. Utilizo a minha magia de cura nela e sinto que usaram magia negra contra ela. A loira abriu os olhos lentamente e pronunciou-se.

**Lucy:** Q-quem… - Interrompi e sorri.

**Mery:** É melhor descansares – Ela fica sentada e olha para todos os cantos da floresta – Procuras algo?

**Lucy:** N-não e-eu… Foste tu que me curaste?

**Mery:** Hai, eu sou Mery Sunshine – Sorri, são raras as vezes que eu não estou a sorrir.

**Lucy:** Lucy Heartifilia – Sorriu – Deves querer uma explicação depois de me teres ajudado – Nesse momento olhei bem fundo dos seus olhos e vi tudo o que se tinha passado.

**Mery:** Na verdade não precisas de explicar, eu já sei de tudo… - Antes de continuar chamei um dos meus espíritos e pedi-lhe para levar a carta que o Mestre Kato pediu… - Mas podias ter evitado isso.

**Lucy:** Eu não podia. Aliás não posso… Não tenho forças para isso! Uma pergunta, aquilo era um espirito? És uma maga celestial?

**Mery:** A força vem do nosso coração e tu tens um coração puro – Sorri – E sim é um espirito, mas não sou uma maga celestial. Lucy, vem comigo… - Estendi a minha mão, ela simplesmente aceitou.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Lucy On**

Conheci uma rapariga, o seu nome é Mery, é muito simpática e meiga. Ela pediu para que fosse com ela, eu simplesmente aceitei. Me levou para uma casa que supostamente era dela, essa casa no exterior era branca e no interior muito luxuosa.

**Mery:** Esta casa tem dois quartos em que um deles é meu e outro do meu irmão.

**Lucy:** Tens um irmão? Ele não se importa que eu fique aqui? – Ela sorriu.

**Mery:** Sim, é o único da minha família que ainda está vivo. Ele não se vai importar, aliás até vai compreender. – Fiquei feliz por não incomodar. Num momento a porta da casa é aberta.

**Otto:** Mery-chan, já voltaste da missão?

**Mery:** Sim – Sorriu e o abraçou – E trouxe uma pessoa, tenho a certeza que o mestre vai aceita-la.

**Otto:** Hum… - Aproximou-se de mim – Sou Otto Sunshine irmão da Mery.

**Lucy:** Prazer, sou Lucy Heartifilia – Sorri. Ele é igual à Mery, mas em versão masculina e ele é mais frio já a Mery está quase sempre a sorrir.

**Otto:** Heartifilia… Saíste da Fairy Tail?

**Mery:** Hai nee-chan – Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro nos olhos.

**Otto:** Entendo… Bem-vinda à nossa casa! Eu acompanho-vos à guilda.

**Notas Finais**

Ainda não decidi, mas acho que irei colocar o Sting com a Lucy e a Mery com... vamos lá ver ;)


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Sting On**

Estava na guilda a discutir com o Orga, ele queria começar a cantar. Começo a sentir um cheiro conhecido, o cheiro de uma fada, Lucy Heartifilia. No preciso momento entra na guilda uma rapariga descalça com um vestido branco, com um aroma doce, essa era Mery. Mas espera ai… os irmãos gémeos estão com a fada?

**Mery:** Ei Kato-sama… - Gritou alegre.

**Kato:** Yoo Mery-san… o q… - Minerva interrompeu.

**Minerva:** o que esta fada está aqui a fazer? – Estava pronta para atacar Lucy.

**Mery:** Ora essa Minerva-san, ela está aqui para fazer parte da guilda – sorriu – espero que se deem bem.

**Todos da guilda:** O QUE?

**Kato:** Estou a ver… Foste à Fairy Tail e roubaste uma fada… ESTOU TÃO ORGULHOSO DE TI PRINCESA – abraça a Mery com uma força bruta.

**Orga:** Mery-san porque és carinhos para todos que te aparecem à frente?

**Rufus:** Ora Orga porque é assim que uma princesa deve de agir.

**Sting:** Mery… Tu só entraste na guilda hoje e já estas a colocar uma fada aqui sem perguntar ao Mestre?

**Mery:** Micayla coloca a marca na Lucy – falou desprezando todos e até ao grande Sting, todos ficaram com uma gota.

**Micayla:** Bem-vinda Lucy, sou Micayla – sorriu – onde vai querer a marca?

**Lucy:** Prazer – sorriu – pode ser aqui em cima do umbigo em preto.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Lucy On**

Nunca pensei em entrar na Sabertooth, todos ficaram surpresos, Minerva quase que me atacava e o Mestre estava orgulhoso da Mery e a tratou por princesa?

**Mery:** Mestre queria pedir um tempo para não fazer missões, eu vou treinar a Lucy-san – sorriu.

**Lucy:** Vais me treinar?

**Sting:** Pirralha tu vais treinar a Blondie? Ahahaha deixa-me rir…

**Mery:** Sting baka já te estás a rir e eu ainda não deixei… - Fez bico, ela é mesmo fofa.

**Kato:** Sting… A Mery é maga da classe SS.

**Todos menos Otto, Mery e Kato:** O QUE? COMO É POSSÍVEL?

**Otto:** É possível porque ela é minha gémea, logo tem o mesmo poder magico que eu.

**Kato:** É isso mesmo… Mery minha querida treina a Heartifilia como bem entenderes – Sorriu maleficamente, ai minha santa Mavis o que irá acontecer!

**Mery:** Hai Kato-sama – Ela pegou na minha mão e saímos a correr da guilda. Fomos para casa dela, Mery disse que eu ia ficar no mesmo quarto que ela. Depois fiquei a olhar para ela e tive de tirar as minhas dúvidas.

**Lucy:** Mery-san porque o mestre te tratou por princesa?

**Mery:** Porque eu sou uma princesa – Sorriu.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Lucy:** Sério?

**Mery:** Hai… Os meus pais eram os reis da luz!

**Lucy:** E aquele espirito? Ele ainda não voltou!

**Mery:** Yokito-san, ele é um espirito sanguinário e ele já voltou para mim. Como sabes ele foi entregar uma carta que Kato-sama me pediu para entregar ao mestre da Fairy Tail…

**Lucy:** Hum e não lhe preguntaste o que aconteceu?

**Mery:** Não preciso… Todas as memórias dos meus espíritos vêm para a minha. Vou te contar o que aconteceu.

**Flashback On**

**Mery:** Eu invoco o anjo sanguinário: Yokito…

**Yokito:** Mery-sama o que deseja?

**Mery:** Preciso que vás à Fairy Tail entregar isto para o mestre de lá por mim!

**Yokito:** Hai princesa.

**Na Fairy Tail**

**Yokito:** vim entregar em nome da princesa uma carta do mestre Kato da Sabertooth para o mestre desta guilda!

**Gajeel:** Mas o que diabos és tu?

**Natsu:** Temos mais um gelinho… tu ai, não sabes que existem roupas?

**Erza:** És um membro da Sabertooth?

**Yokito:** Não é da vossa conta!

**Macarov:** Obrigado, manda cumprimentos ao Kato!

**Flashback Off**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Mery:** Na memória de Yokito tinha muitas caras… Mas não estava a menina que te atacou!

**Lucy:** Hum… Mery-san o que são esses espíritos que tens? Tu nem sequer és uma maga celestial e nem usas as chaves para os invocar.

**Mery:** Eu sou a princesa deles, não sei se sabes a história de que os magos lendários morreram para se tornarem espíritos protetores da grande luz…

**Lucy:** A grande luz és tu?

**Mery:** Sim, assim que eu nasci… fizeram isso para me proteger porque a minha mãe pediu. E como eles são parte de mim não preciso de instrumentos para invoca-los.

**Lucy:** Entendo… então e quando vamos treinar?

**Mery:** Amanha – sorriu.

**Na Fairy Tail**

**Erza:** Aquele rapaz era estranho…

**Natsu:** É mais um pervertido aqui como o Homem cueca.

**Gray:** Como é que é Fogo de Artifício?

**Natsu:** O que disse?

**Macarov:** SILÊNCIO

**Mavis:** Ele é um lendário…

**Macarov:** Primeira… desde quando estava ai?

**Mavis:** Sete magos lendários morreram para se tornarem espíritos para protegerem a grande luz, a princesa da luz. Nunca pense que os reis da luz tinham deixado descendência… mas parece que ainda há esperança para que Zeref seja eliminado!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

** Lucy On**

Acordei bem cedo, Mery já não estava no quarto então fui tomar banho. Após o meu banho desci e vi Mery com o café da manha pronto.

**Lucy:** Bom dia Mery-san

**Mery:** Bom dia Lucy-san – nem é preciso dizer que ela sorriu ou é?

**Lucy:** Otto-san já acordou?

**Mery:** Hai, nee-san foi em uma missão e só volta quando os jogos mágicos começarem, ou seja, daqui a seis meses, por isso temos seis meses para treinarmos!

**Lucy:** H-hai – já estava a ficar assustada.

**No treino**

**Mery:** Lucy como és uma maga celestial vamos aumentar o teu poder mágico, treinar o Urano Metria e os teus espíritos e depois passamos para umas magias celestiais que eu andei a estudar a noite passada!

**Lucy:** Só estudaste ontem? Já sabes fazer essas magias?

**Mery:** Não – sorriu e eu fiquei com uma gota na cabeça.

**Lucy:** Hum teremos tempo até os jogos?

**Mery:** Isso dependerá de ti Lucy…

**Sting:** Dúvido que a Blondie consiga!

**Mery:** Sting não fale assim da Lucy-san, tu também és loiro…

**Fro:** Fro concorda com princesa-san.

**Lector:** O Sting-kun é o maior…

**Rogue:** Hum

**Lucy:** E o mais pequeno também!


	11. Capitulo11

**Capitulo 11**

** Lucy On**

Já se passaram 5 meses, foi muito rápido, agora só temos mais um mês até os Jogos Mágicos e decidimos que íamos fazer uma missão para melhorarmos mais. Nestes 5 meses nós nem conseguimos vencer Mery, aquela rapariga pode ser muito amável, mas nos treinos nem queiram saber! Devem estar a perguntar porque eu disse nós… é bem simples, O Rogue e o Sting treinaram connosco. Enfim, os meus cabelos cresceram até às coxas, os meus olhos estavam da mesma cor, mas mudavam para azuis quando ficava na minha forma Celestial, a Mery continuava na mesma com os seus longos cabelos pretos ondulados, olhos amarelos, lábios encarnados, pele branca e descalça… Nunca percebi o porque, mas tudo bem! O Rogue também continuava o mesmo e o Sting mais carinhos… hum muito estranho.

**Sting:** Blonde para de sonhar acordada – Chamou a minha atenção.

**Mery:** É Lucy-san, eu estava chamando você mas acabei desistindo – Falou tristonha.

**Lucy:** Mery-san gomen – Mery sorriu.

**Rogue:** vamos para a missão.

**Fro:** Fro concorda.

**Lector:** Hai

** Sting On**

A missão era numa cidade perto de Crocus, tínhamos de fazer pesquisas para achar uma guilda das trevas e acabar com o mestre, não parecia difícil para o Grande Sting Eucliffe.

**Lucy:** Agora é a Abelhinha que está sonhando acordado!

**Sting:** Blonde o que me chamou? – Disse irritado.

**Lucy:** A-B-E-L-H-I-N-H-A – é agora, vou correr atras daquela Blonde feito louco, aliás eu sou louco por essa garota.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

** Mery On**

Já se passou uma semana apos termos ido à missão. Eu estava sentada na borda de um lago que havia na floresta de Crocus enquanto que Sting e Lucy procuravam informações sobre a guilda e ao lado deles estava Rogue deitado com os olhos fechados, parecia estar a dormir, mas eu sei que não estava. Os dois exceeds estavam ao meu lado e eu falei… quer dizer gritei.

**Mery:** Já sei! – Todos olhavam para mim, até Rogue, mas esse só abriu um olho.

**Sting:** O que é?

**Mery:** Já sei onde eles estão – Sorri.

**Lucy:** mas como é que sabes se eu e o Sting é que estivemos a pesquisar?

**Mery:** Simples… - Olhei para a água calma do lago e depois para eles – Eu não preciso de pesquisar – Ficamos todos com uma gota.

**Rogue:** Então onde estão?

**Mery:** No inferno… - sorri.

**Sting:** Docinho para de brincadeira… - O Sting por vezes me tratava por "Docinho" porque diz que eu tenho um aroma doce, eu via que a Lucy não gostava e ficava com ciúmes, que fofa.

**Mery:** Não estou a brincar Sting baka… A guilda se chama The First Hell e eles estão a Norte desta floresta por baixo do chão.

**Lucy:** E como é que sabes? Nem os moradores sabiam o nome dessa guilda.

**Mery:** Um dos meus espíritos me disse à uma semana atras – Sorri.

**Todos:** O QUE?


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

** Sting On**

A sério? A pirralha sabia das informações necessárias à uma semana e não nos disse nada? Eu acho que vou matar ela.

**Sting:** Pirralha porque não disseste nada antes?

**Mery:** Sting baka, primeiro eu tenho a mesma idade de você e segundo eu quis descansar!

**Lucy:** Concordo com a primeira parte que Mery-san disse, mas a segunda… isto deveria ser um treino certo?

**Rogue:** estava semana foi para repormos as energias e para vermos se melhorou ou piorou nos combates!

**Sting:** E como é que sabes disso? A tua sombra te disse… - Arggg ele me ignorou.

**Fro:** Rogue-kun sabe porque Fro contou a ele.

**Lucy:** E como é que tu sabias Fro?

**Fro:** Princesa-san falou para Fro.

**Sting:** E porque não nos contaram?

**Fro:** Princesa-san disse que não precisavam de saber.

**Sting:** Lector tu sabias? – Perguntei com uma cara assustadora.

**Lector:** N-não Sting-kun…

**Mery:** Vamos acabar com esta discussão, agora é hora de andar – Sorriu e começou a… correr? Ficamos todos com uma gota.


	14. Capitulo14

**Capitulo 14**

**Na Guilda das Trevas**

** Mery On**

Quando chegamos à guilda não fomos bem recebidos como é lógico. Todos lutavam menos eu que estava sentada a observar tudo e o mestre que não se mexia ficando ali a me encarar. O poder mágico dele é bastante elevado e eu já senti essa magia em algum lado…

**Sting:** Eii pirralha não vai ajudar não?

**Mery:** Não Sting baka – Sorri.

**Lucy:** não está na hora de brincar, ajudaaaa – deu um chute num dos adversários.

**Mery:** Já disse que não!

**Rogue:** Hum…

**Sting:** Pirralha vais pagar bem caro mais logo – Coloquei a língua de fora para o Sting.

Eu não ia ajudar como é lógico… eram eles que precisavam de treino e não eu, por isso continuei no mesmo sitio a brincar com os dois exceeds. Passou uma hora, eles já tinham acabado com a guilda e com os membros, só faltava o mestre, mas ele desapareceu numa fumaça preta.

**Sting:** Não acredito, ele escapou.

**Mery:** Vamos pegar a recompensa…

**Sting:** Mas tu não fizeste nada! – Disse num tom irritado.

**Rogue:** O treino era nosso e não dela!

**Lucy:** Como assim?

**Mery:** Simples – Sorri – Como vocês não me conseguiram derrotar pensei que se atacassem uma guilda inteira seria melhor…

**Sting:** Ahhh – suspirou – vamos descansar.

**Notas Finais**

Quem é que acham que irá participar nos Jogo Mágicos? Alguns membros da Saertooth irão entrar na história ;)


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

** «-«-« Quebra de tempo «-«-« Jogos Mágicos «-«-«**

** Lucy On**

A Sabertooth estava toda reunida, o mestre iria anunciar os representantes para os Jogos Mágicos… Sim, ele diz à última da hora! Otto já tinha chegado e Mery não o largava nem um segundo.

**Kato:** Bem vou anunciar…

**Mery:** Kato-sama eu vou… - Sorriu. Minha Santa Mavis, essa garota é tão fofa e parece ser tão inocente!

**Kato:** Sim princesa vais!

**Mery:** Mas eu afirmei… - Ficou a olhar para o chão e mais uma vez todos com gota.

**Kato:** Bem… Otto Sunshine, Rogue Chaney, Sting Eucliffe e Lucy Heartifilia vão para os Jogos, Minerva e Rufus serão os substitutos – E depois fomos todos para o nosso alojamento.

**Mery On**

Já era de noite, sabíamos que era agora que iriam anunciar a competição para os primeiros lugares. Pedi para que Rufus fosse no meu lugar porque eu não me estava a sentir bem e Lucy para não me deixar sozinha pediu à Minerva que fosse no lugar dela.

**«-«-« Quebra de tempo «-«-« Final da Competição «-«-«**

Acabada a competição oiço a Abobora a anunciar as oito primeiras guildas que passaram na eliminatória.

1º Sabertooth

2º Fairy Tail B

3º Reven Tail

4º Fairy Tail A

5º Lamia Scale

6º Mermeid Hell

7º Quatri Ceberus

8º Blue Pegasus

**Otto:** então minha princesa como te sentes.

**Mery:** Melhor nee-san. – O meu irmão sabia porque eu não estava bem, mas sem falarmos mais adormecemos na companhia um do outro.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

** Mery On **

Acordei de manha bem cedo, sem querer acordei o meu nee-chan. Disse que ia dar uma volta e ele pediu para ter cuidado. Andava pelas ruas, as pessoas me cumprimentavam com um sorriso e eu retribuía, mas depois parei à frente de uma montra que tinha muitos acessórios mágicos. Aquela montra me trouxe uma lembrança…

** Gray On**

Acordei com gritos e barulho por causa de Natsu, se eu apanho aquele… Fui tomar banho, tomei o café e sai para apanhar um pouco de ar. Um pouco mais à frente vejo as pessoas a cumprimentarem uma bela rapariga e ela a retribuir com o seu sorriso magnífico, tinha um vestido branco que ia até os joelhos e na parte do peito era bem decotado, ela estava descalça e a olhar para uma montra. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, ela é tao linda… espera ai, aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso, eu já vi em algum lado!

**Flashback On**

Estava eu a andar pelas ruas de Crocus com a Ur, tínhamos ido fazer umas compras. Vejo uma mulher bela com uma garota, e esta pedia à mulher que lhe comprasse uma espada que provavelmente viu na montra.

**?:** Mamãe me compra aquela espada com brilho rosa.

**?: **Não minha querida é muito perigoso você ter uma espada, você é muito nova – a menina baixou a cabeça e continuou o caminho com a mãe. Fui até à montra por curiosidade, olho para a menina que olha para trás com os seus olhos incríveis, ela me viu na montra e sorriu para mim.

**Flashback Off**

Naquela altura pedi à Ur que me comprasse aquela espada e ela comprou apesar de ficar confusa porque aquilo não fazia o meu estilo. A espada tinha um brilho rosa e se fechava ficando no formato de uma caneta. Ainda me lembro de não ter tido nenhuma desculpa para dar à Ur.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

** Lucy On**

Acordei um pouco cansada, pois não dormi muito bem por causa dos Jogos Mágicos. Estava com medo da reação dos membros da Fairy Tail. Fui tomar um banho, me visto e quando vou abrir a porta para sair do meu quarto vejo Sting à frente dela com a cabeça para baixo.

**Lucy:** Sting?

**Sting:** Blonde… Ahhh… vim te acordar.

**Lucy:** Hum – Não liguei muito para o facto de ele estar hipnotizado à frente da minha porta – vamos comer.

**Sting:** Hai – Agarrou na minha mão e fomos para baixo.

**Na Fairy Tail**

** Gray On**

Quando cheguei estavam todos reunidos. O mestre estava pensativo até que alguém se expressa.

**Erza:** Mestre Mavis a garota da luz… ela não estava lá…

**Mavis:** Pois não, é estranho ela não ter estado lá…

**Mestre:** Talvez apareça hoje…

**Mira:** Mas como é que saberemos quem é ela?

**Levy:** Eu estive a ler um livro sobre a Rainha da Luz e estava lá a dizer que todos da família dela teriam uma marca, penso que seja uma marca a confirmar que ela é a princesa.

**Gray:** E como é essa marca?

**Levy:** A marca pode estar em vários sítios, por exemplo, pescoço, perna, braço. A marca dá uma volta completa como se fosse um colar se estiver no pescoço e é preta. A rainha da Luz tinha a marca no pulso.

**Mavis:** Assim já conseguimos ver quem é se não estiver escondido.

**Natsu:** Há um outro membro na Sabertooth, aquele de cabelos pretos e olhos amarelos… acham que ele pode ser o herdeiro da luz?

**Mavis:** Talvez possa ser ou talvez não… eu só conheço a história dos espíritos lendários e da morte de toda a cidade da luz, mas se os espíritos estão cá é porque o dono também está!

**Gray:** Mas o espirito disse na outra vez que veio a mando da sua princesa lembram-se… por isso não pode ser ele.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Jogos Mágicos**

Cada guilda estava no seu canto do estádio. Na borda de uma "varanda" estava uma menina sentada descalça, a baloiçar os seus pés, parecia uma criança.

**Gray On**

Estava atento às pessoas que gritavam pela guilda que apoiavam, mas quando olho para o local onde a Sabertooth se apresenta vejo a rapariga que vi hoje, ela também me olha e sorri. Vi que a Juvia que estava com o seu grupo não ficou contente pelo que viu. Olhei outra vez para a garota e vejo alguém retirando a capa revelando o seu rosto. Não pode ser é a…

**Natsu:** Luce…

**Erza:** Ela não está morta…

**Gray:** E está na Sabertooth – nós os três completamos a frase uns dos outros.

**Mavis:** Aquela rapariga…

**Natsu:** Sim mestra é a nossa Luceee… - falou animado.

**Mavis:** Não estou a falar da Lucy, estou a falar da rapariga que está ao lado dela a sorrir – todos olhamos para ela, parecia tão inocente. Não a podia comparar com uma deusa grega porque ela é mais que isso… é tão bela…

**Abobora:** Hoje iremos ter uma prova… vejo que este ano a Sabertooth tem novos membros para os jogos e vejam bem, para além dos Dragon Slayers gémeos também temos os gémeos Sunshine! Bem a prova é a seguinte, cada membro de uma guilda vai para um canto da cidade e os dois primeiros têm de chegar à arena. Os dois primeiros a chegar poderão lutar, mas não em exagero para não haver mortes. Bem quem vai? – Todos escolhem – da Blue Pegasus vai Hikibiki, da Quatri Ceberus vai Joan, da Mermeid Hell vai Milliana, da Lamia Scale vai Lyon, da Fairy Tail A vai Wendy, da Reven Tail vai Zero, da Fairy Tail B vai Juvia e da Sabertooth Mery. Comecem…


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

** Mery On**

Cada um dos membros foi colocado em cada parte da cidade. Todos perguntavam como é que eu ia correr descalça, mas eu nem precisava correr. Para quê correr se eu posso me teletransportar? Cheguei à arena e vi que não tinha chegado ninguém, quando estava quase a alcançar a bandeira vejo uma azulada a olhar para mim com raiva, nem eu sabia bem porquê. Num instante ela chegou ao pé de mim e me socou, minutos depois ela continuava a me atacar com água, eu não podia utilizar a minha magia porque só me restava 10%, eu estava meia doente por isso a minha magia não se repôs de imediato e ainda por mais eu utilizei o teletransporte o que não ajudou muito. Já estava caída no chão, não me conseguia levantar, mas oiço uma voz, a voz do meu irmão.

**Otto:** Mandem parar essa azulada, ela assim mata a minha irmã – pôde ver que todos olhavam para o meu irmão – Não estão a ouvir? A minha irmã está doente mandem parar – gritou desesperado.

Ninguém disse nada pois estavam estáticos por causa da situação. Assim que Juvia ia dar o seu último ataque o meu irmão salta para a minha frente, estica os braços e com a movimentação das próprias faz uma cruz azul no ar e atinge Juvia se tornando uma cruz maior e ela cai inconsciente no chão.

**Mery:** Nee-chan… - Falei fraca e o meu irmão me abraçou.

**Otto:** Não te vou perder… - ele agora estava a chorar e me fez doer o coração ver meu irmão assim.

**Mery:** Nee-chan me desculpa… eu não venci… - disse triste.

**Otto:** O importante é estares bem! – Me deu um beijo na testa e sorriu para mim ainda com as lagrimas no rosto. Eu retribuí o sorriso e limpei as suas lagrimas. Logo ele me levou para o alojamento!


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

**No alojamento da Fairy Tail**

**Erza:** Juvia como foste capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas? Podias ter morto a garota e nós não somos assim!

**Juvia:** Juvia não sabia que ela estava fraca, aliás Juvia não sabia que ela é fraca!

**Gray:** Juvia… - falou desapontado.

**Juvia:** Gray-sama perdoa Juvia por favor, Juvia não sabia… - Gray interrompeu e gritou.

**Gray:** COMO É QUE NÃO SABIAS DE NADA SE O IRMÃO DELA GRITOU BEM ALTO QUE ELA ESTÁ DOENTE! COMO É QUE FOSTE CAPAZ DE FAZER AQUILO A UMA RAPARIGA TAO INOCENTE, SAI DAQUI ANTES QUE EU ME PASSE… - Juvia ficou com os olhos arregalados e saiu a correr dali e Gray foi para um canto. No meio daquela confusão toda a porta do alojamento é aberta.

**Lucy:** Yoo Minna – disse Lucy alegre.

**Todos:** Luceeee – Correram para cima dela.

**Lucy:** Eii calma, calma ainda quero sair daqui viva – sorriu.

**Natsu:** Lucee tive tantas saudades tuas – levantou Lucy para o ar.

**Erza:** É Lucy, fizeste muita falta aqui.

**Gray:** Ainda bem que voltaste e vejo que trazes companhia…

**Lucy:** Eu também senti muito a vossa falta! Sim ela veio comigo para ver se melhorava, eu insisti tanto e não queria vir sozinha por medo de vossa reação!

**Mira:** Sua tonta – Sorriu. No entanto Mery vai em direção a Mavis e para à frente da mesma, todos observam.

**Mery:** Olá – Sorriu docemente para Mavis e a própria fez o mesmo

**Todos:** Como consegues ver a nossa primeira?

**Mery:** Ahn? Não estou a entender…

**Mavis:** Sê bem-vinda Princesa da Luz, eu sou Mavis Vermilion aquela que fundou a Fairy Tail.

**Todos (menos Lucy, Mavis e Mery):** O QUE? PRINCESA DA LUZ? – Gritaram

**Mery:** Prazer – Sorriu mais uma vez.

**Lucy:** Mery-san como consegues ver a Mestre Mavis?


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Mery:** É bem fácil Lucy-san, tu sabes que eu sou a Princesa da Luz, por isso consigo ver almas puras.

**Lucy:** Eu sabia que eras a princesa, mas não sabia que conseguias ver almas – falou indignada.

**Mestre:** Bem, não interessa, vamos fazer uma festa.

**Todos:** HAI

** Mery On**

Estavam todos divertidos… Lucy contava o que tinha feito, como me conheceu, mas não contou o que Lissana a tinha feito! Eu ainda irei ter uma conversinha não muito amigável com aquela albina. Olhei para um canto e vi um moreno com uma cara séria a olhar para mim. Ele era o rapaz que eu vi esta manha e hoje nos Jogos. Não posso negar, ele é muito giro. Mas o que eu ando a pensar, não posso pensar nestas coisas! Vi que ele subiu as escadas provavelmente para ir para o seu quarto e eu fui com ele sem que ninguém se apercebesse.

**Gray:** Precisas de alguma coisa? – Ele falou com uma voz gélida.

**Mery:** E-eu desculpa… - Fiquei tão assutada que nem consegui falar direito.

**Gray:** Se me seguiste deves de querer alguma coisa ou estou enganado?

**Mery:** Eu só queria falar… - disse com a cabeça baixa, não conseguindo encarar os seus olhos. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e fez sinal para eu entrar. Fiquei ao pé da cama e ele na janela de costas para mim. A única luz que havia naquele quarto e ele… o quê? Ele estava sem roupas… Engoli a saliva e perguntei tentando não gaguejar.

**Mery:** Porque estás tão sério?

**Gray:** hum… Porque te interessa isso?

**Mery:** Porque devias estar lá em baixo feliz por ver a Lucy!

**Gray:** Eu estou feliz, mas a maneira como a Juvia reagiu contigo não foi lá muito decente, ela não devia ter feito aquilo! – Suspirou e depois me olhou sob os seus ombros – e tu porque estás doente?

**Mery:** Hum… só estou hoje, amanha já estarei melhor – sorri para ele, mas ele me olha confuso e depois volta a olhar para a janela. Não me consegui conter então desabafei – no ano passado neste mesmo dia uma pessoa abandonou-me depois de me ter visto em um estado não muito agradável para ambos!

**Gray:** Então essa pessoa é burra e ainda bem que te deixou uma vez que não gostava de ti! – No momento em que eu ouvi o que ele dissera lagrimas saíram dos meus olhos, olhei para ele apavorada, com medo que ele visse o que estava a acontecer e que logo depois me abandonasse. Não, outra vez não, não quero ter mais um desses ataques. Mas foi inevitável, caí no chão de joelhos e comecei a gritar e a chorar. Gray aproximou-se de mim e…


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22 – O regresso

Mery On

Finalmente cheguei, estava à frente da guilda da Sabertooth. Abri a porta com delicadeza e todos os olhares caíram em mim. A primeira a me abraçar foi Lucy, como eu estava com saudades dela.

Lucy: Mery-san que saudades…

Sting: Bem-vinda de novo – sorriu e me abraçou

Minerva: É… bem-vinda!

Mestre: Estás com melhor cara – sorriu – VAMOS FAZER UMA FESTA PARA COMEMORARMOS O REGRESSO DE MERY – gritou

Mery: Lucy preciso de falar contigo – falei para a loira, não tinha paciência para festas enquanto não resolvesse o que tinha para resolver.

Lucy: Aye, vamos dar um passeio…

Lucy On

Quando vi quem estava na porta da guilda nem quis acreditar. A Mery voltou, finalmente, estou tão feliz. Quem irá ficar mais ainda é o Rogue quando souber, o Sting de qualquer forma deve de o avisar. Tenho tantas coisas para lhe contar.

Lucy: Então Mery-san, como foi estes seis meses fora?

Mery: Foi bom! Estive adormecida por alguns meses e quando acordei Igneel ajudou-me a treinar a minha concentração, agora a minha magia já não está descontrolada.

Lucy: Que bom – sorri, mas não resisti em falar do Rogue – sabes Mery-san, o Rogue esteve bastante sozinho desde que te foste embora.

Mery: Ele podia ter pedido para que Yukino o acompanhasse – ela falou fria.

Lucy: O Rogue te ama…

Mery: Eu sei…

Lucy: Então porque disseste aquilo?

Mery: Por vezes as lembranças vêm à nossa cabeça e nós não conseguimos controlar bem esses sentimentos…


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

** Mery On**

Foi bom ter estado com ele, nunca pensei que se lembraria de mim apesar de eu não me lembrar dele. Me levantei sem o acordar, vesti-me, peguei na "caneta" e saltei pela janela para voltar para o meu alojamento. Quando cheguei Otto, Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Minerva, Orga, Rufus e Kato estavam à minha espera, eles sabiam sobre os meus ataques.

**Otto:** Fiquei preocupado contigo…

**Lucy:** Podias me ter avisado!

**Rogue/Sting**: Nós não sentimos o teu cheiro.

**Sting:** Mas tu tens um cheiro diferente!

**Minerva:** Começa a falar minha menina…

**Mery:** Gomen minna, eu saí do alojamento da Fairy Tail e fui atrás de uma pessoa.

**Otto:** Tiveste o ataque outra vez?

**Mery:** H-hai

**Kato:** Quanto tempo durou?

**Mery:** Uns segundos.

**Todos:** O QUÊ?

**Sting:** Isso tem a ver com esse cheiro?

**Otto:** Onde estiveste?

**Lucy:** Com quem estiveste?

**Mery:** Com o Gray no quarto dele!

**Todos:** O QUÊ?

**Otto:** Hum… Anda vou te colocar na cama para dormires!


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

**Otto:** Já a coloquei a dormir…

**Kato:** com é que é possível?

**Minerva:** Só… durou segundos!

**Otto:** Como já sabem a minha irmã começou a ter esse ataque depois da morte dos meus pais e de todo o horror que ele viu…

**Todos:** Sim.

**Otto:** quando ela tinha 10 anos eu fui até uma bruxa e lhe falei do problema da minha irmã e ela disse que eu tinha de procurar o anjo do conhecimento pois só ele saberia uma vez que eu e a minha irmãzinha temos sangue que proveio dos anjos. Os seis meses antes dos Jogos Mágicos não foram exatamente para a missão mas sim para encontrar esse anjo.

**Sting:** E encontraste o anjo?

**Otto:** Sim… ele disse que a única cura seria um coração puro de uma outra pessoa que estaria disposta a conquistar o coração da minha nee-chan todos os dias.

**Lucy:** Então o Gray é essa pessoa…

**Minerva:** Mas os anjos não estavam extintos?

**Otto:** Eu e a minha irmã somos os últimos da espécie… O anjo do conhecimento com quem eu falei era apenas a alma dele…

**Rufus:** Então parece que vamos ter um casamento…

**Rogue:** Hum parece que sim. Só espero que ele a trate bem…

** Mery On**

Ouvi a conversa toda deles. Então é essa a minha cura? Eu gostava de me lembrar dele, mas não consigo. E o Rogue parece que está preocupado, ele fica bem fofo quando fica assim. Fiquei a noite toda a admirar a espada que Gray me ofereceu, ela é simplesmente bela. Nem acredito que ele fez isso por uma pessoa que mal conhece, aliás eu não acredito que fizemos o que fizemos esta noite.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

** Gray On**

Acordei bem cedo, mas não senti ninguém a meu lado. A Mery já deve de estar no seu alojamento e a nossa noite foi, como posso dizer… a melhor de todas. O cheiro dela, os olhos dela, eu acho que gosto mesmo dessa garota. Fui tomar um banho e tomar o café.

** Lucy On **

Acordei e fui tomar um banho rápido, quero muito falar com a Mery. Quando acabei fui até ao quarto dela e bati, logo ela disse para eu entrar.

**Lucy:** Bom dia Mery-san

**Mery:** Oee Luce-san – sorriu e se sentou na cama.

**Lucy:** Eu queria… aliás eu vim…

**Mery:** Falar do Gray?

**Lucy:** Hai… O que aconteceu?

**Mery:** Tivemos a falar e depois eu tive o ataque e ele me abraçou. Eu senti que podia estar bem ao pé dele e ele não me abandonou. Depois ele me disse que já me viu quando eu era pequena, aliás quando nós eramos pequenos e que eu sorri para ele, mas eu não me lembro dele! Ele me ofereceu esta espada, comprou-a na altura em que eu pedi à minha mãe mas ela não me comprou porque eu era pequena!

**Lucy:** Hum, sabes o Gray é um coração com um bom coração… há lá na Fairy Tail um garota que gosta muito dele, o seu nome é Juvia aquela que quase te matou! Mas o Gray nunca gostou dela da mesma forma. Nem dela nem de ninguém. Tu gostas dele não é Mery?

**Mery:** Hai – sorriu docemente – ele é um garoto maravilhoso, muito diferente dos outros! Penso que ele não me irá desiludir…

**Lucy:** Também penso que não – sorri para ela – Bem vamos para os jogos!


	26. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Abobora:** Bem-vindos a mais um dia nos Jogos Mágicos. Hoje iremos ter lutas de 1 para 1, comecem a escolher os membros – todas as guildas escolhiam – Bem os membros são:

1º Ren (Blue Pegasus) vs Ruki (Quatri Ceberus) – Ruki venceu.

2º Mixy (Mermaid Hell) vs Yuka (Lamia Scale) – Mixy venceu.

3º Flare (Reven Tail) vs Mira (Fairy Tail B) – Mira venceu.

4º Gray (Fairy Tail A) vs Lucy (Sabertooth)

**Na arena**

**Gray:** Lucy quero que dês com tudo… - sorriu

**Lucy:** Hai, tu também Gray – retribuiu o sorriso

**Gray:** ICE MAKE LANCE

**Lucy:** UNIONSTELLAR – uma barreira é formada à volta de Lucy para se defender das lanças. Os dois começaram uma luta de corpo-a-corpo e de seguida de magia e de espíritos da Lucy. Já se tinham passado 15 minutos.

**Mery:** Luceee acaba já com isso, utiliza o que te ensinei! – Gritava Mery já irritada.

**Sting:** Docinho tem calma… - Mery olha para ele com um olhar mortal, daqueles que dá medo até ao mestre da guilda!

**Gray:** Ora, ora… parece que ela está do lado da Lucy…

**Lucy:** É claro que sim Gray – sorriu – Bem está na hora… "Sete vezes irei pecar, sete vezes irei errar, com as estrelas do céu, o poder irei roubar" – os olhos de Lucy se tornaram azuis – SEVEN STELLAR – por baixo de Gray aparece um símbolo mágico dourado e ele cai no chão inconsciente.

**Abobora:** Lucy Heartifilia da Sabertooth vence.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Erza:** Wendy como está o Gray?

**Wendy:** Está melhor, ele só precisa de descansar um pouco!

**Mestre:** Mas que magia era aquela, eu nunca ouvi falar dela…

**Mavis:** É uma magia bastante poderosa

**Juvia:** E parece que foi aquela que ensinou à Lucy.

**Levy:** Eu já vi aquelas frases num livro bem antigo…

**Erza:** Hum… e o que esse livro diz?

**Levy:** Bom, o nome do livro por sua vez tem o nome de _ANGELICAL_. Não é um livro de magia, mas fala de anjos, num em especial. Esse anjo especial conseguia fazer várias magias. Aquelas frases que Lucy citou só podem ser ensinadas por um anjo, pois mais ninguém consegue ensinar essa magia a não ser o próprio anjo celestial. Mas o anjo celestial já morreu à bastante tempo!

**Natsu:** Então aquela rapariga é…

**Gray:** Um anjo?

**Mestre:** Gray vejo que já estás melhor…

**Gray:** Como é que ela é um anjo?

**Mavis:** A família Sunshine… eu nunca soube nada a respeito dos pais dela, mas eu conhecia os avós… Misty Sunshine, avó materna de Mery, ela era um anjo. Ela foi concebida por dois anjos sendo uma delas o tal anjo especial de que o livro fala. Provavelmente a mãe de Mery nasceu sendo um anjo e Mery por sua vez também recebeu os poderes…


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

** Gray On**

Ela é um anjo… como pode ser possível um tal milagre como este. Até porque os anjos foram todos exterminados. Sempre ouvi dizer que os anjos não podiam ter relações próximas com humanos. Eu preciso de falar com ela, preciso de saber mais acerca de tudo isto e de nós… será que se nós tivermos um bebe ele irá nascer com asas? Gray o que andas tu a pensar seu baka!

**«-«-« Quebra de tempo «-«-« Dia seguinte «-«-«**

**Abobora:** Sem mais demoras, irei anunciar as lutas de hoje a pares…

**1º** Fairy Tail B vs Quatri Ceberus

**2º** Mermeid Hell vs Lamia Scale

**3º** Fairy Tail A vs Sabertooth

**1ª luta:** Laxus e Cana vs Yuru e Yomiko – Fairy Tail B vence

**2ª luta:** Kagura e Cely vs Jura e Toby – Empate

**3ª luta:** Lissana e Natsu vs Otto e Mery.

**Na arena**

**Natsu:** Estou empolgado…

**Lissana:** Isto vai ser rápido…

**Mery:** Olá – sorriu se aproximando de Lissana e de Natsu – vai ser bom lutar contra a grande Lissana e Salamander, estou muito feliz… Boa sorte!

**Natsu:** Boa sorte – sorriu para Mery.

**Lissana:** Nós não precisamos de sorte, somos fortes o suficiente para vos vencer. – Depois do que Lissana disse Mery se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**Mery:** Eu sei o que fizeste… e vais pagar bem caro! – Sorriu sinicamente.

**Lissana On **

Depois de aquela vadia nos ter dado boa sorte e de me ter dito aquilo no ouvido, me arrepiei um pouco porque a voz dela saiu bastante fria. Ela voltou para o lado do irmão, eu não conseguia sentir magia nenhuma neles, nem com o poder negro que eu agora possuía. Mas não irei deixar que as palavras daquela vadia me inundem a cabeça, vou acabar com ela!


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

**Lissana:** Take Over…

**Natsu:** Bora lá Lissana… Rugido do dragão do fogo – ambos tentaram atacar os irmãos gémeos, mas nenhum dos ataques conseguiu os alcançar.

**Mery:** Incrível, vocês são muito fortes – sorriu.

**Natsu:** Estás a fazer pouco de nós é? – Natsu ia atacar Mery com o punho de fogo do dragão, mas Otto para o ataque com a sua mão o que faz apagar as chamas do Dragneel.

**Otto:** A tua luta vai ser comigo! Duble Area – sussurrou e uma barreira é criada no meio da arena separando Natsu e Otto de Lissana e Mery.

**Natsu:** Assim a tua irmã vai ficar indefesa uma vez que é fraca e Lissana vai a atacar sem pena!

**Otto:** Natsu Dragneel… - aparece uma espada na mão de Otto. A espada só tinha as linhas que a formavam em preto – não te preocupes com a minha irmã… - Natsu ataca Otto com as chamas e o mesmo as absorve com a mão.

**Natsu:** Como é que consegues absorver as minhas chamas? – Perguntou irritado.

**Otto:** Eu acho que isso seria muita informação para essa tua cabeça… - sorriu arrogante.

**Natsu:** Vais te arrepender do que disseste – a essa altura Natsu já estava descontrolado atacando o adversário sem pensar. Otto apenas se esquivava dos ataques ou então absorvia as chamas.

**Otto:** Se atacares sem ao menos pensares não irás me conseguir derrotar!

**Natsu:** Isso é o que tu pensas…

**Otto:** Olha Salamander… eu não quero o teu mal, só quero ver o quão forte consegues ser numa batalha. Sei que tens ai uns pequenos problemas com o Sting, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu até acho uma estupidez, essa briga que Sabertooth tem com a Fairy Tail.

**Natsu:** E porque eu haveria de acreditar em ti?

**Otto:** Talvez porque eu só odeio quem faz mal à minha irmãzinha? – Sorriu – bem irei acabar com esta luta e logo a seguir recuperarei as tuas forças para veres a batalha da minha pequena com a vadia da tua amiga!

**Natsu:** Vadia? Odeias a Lissana? O que ela te fez?

**Otto:** A mim não fez nada, eu nem daria hipóteses…

**Natsu:** Então porque a odeias?

**Otto:** Porque não lhe perguntas? Já chega de conversas… - Otto se teletransporta para tras de Natsu e enfia a espada dentro da sua barriga e depois a larga deixando-a no Dragneel. – Dark Theft (Roubo Escuro) – A espada começa a ficar num preto intenso o que só permite Natsu gritar de dor, isso porque aquela magia fazia com que a espada retirasse muita magia do adversário. Assim que Natsu ficou inconsciente a espada desapareceu.

**Abobora:** O vencedor é Otto Sunshine…

**Otto:** Dark Curative – O príncipe cura Dragneel e este acorda confuso – ganhei e te curei para assistires à batalha – no preciso momento a barreira foi desativada o que permitia a Mery e Lissana utilizarem a arena toda.

**Natsu:** Hum… Arigato!


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Lissana:** Como é que ele conseguiu vencer Natsu? – Perguntou para si mesma.

**Mery:** Essa é fácil… o meu nee-chan é o mais forte – sorriu.

**Lissana:** E que espada era aquela? Suponho que como vocês são gémeos que também deves de ter as mesmas magias dele!

**Mery:** Aquilo era uma Ilusion Sword, uma espada que eu e o meu irmão conseguimos agarrar uma vez que ela está em estado intocável. Aquela espada na forma ilusório consegue retirar o poder magico do inimigo, mas se ativarmos o modo Real Sword a ilusão se torna realidade. É por isso que o meu irmão é conhecido como o Cavaleiro da Morte! E eu e o meu irmão temos uma magia oposta. A da Luz e da escuridão, temos os dois, mas a outra foi criada por nós próprios.

**Lissana:** Hum… e tu és conhecida pelo que?

**Mery:** Eu sou conhecida como a Guerreira da morte…

**Lissana:** Ahahah me deixa rir… Tu? A Guerreira da Morte?

**Mery:** E se eu te dissesse que gostaria de te ver sofrer bastante e gritar de dor… Também gostarias de rir?

**Lissana:** Sua vadia… achas mesmo que me consegues vencer? Lembra que quando lutaste com Juvia quase que morrias se não fosse o teu querido irmão!

**Mery:** Naquele dia eu estava doente, mas hoje sou capaz de matar alguém! Sabes eu tenho bastantes formas de torturar uma pessoa com um coração cruel como o teu.

**Lissana:** Gostaria de ver isso – sorriu arrogante.

**Mery:** Então serás a primeira a ver esta bela magia – ela sorriu e um símbolo rosa nos pés de Mery aparece e um grande vento rosa eleva os seus longos cabelos. O vento cerca Mery e quando desaparece a princesa estava um pouco diferente. Ela agora tinha os olhos num tom de rosa claro e o seu vestido tinha a mesma cor apesar do formato ter mudado, tomara que caia. Era até às coxas em forma de folhos e na parte de cima era justo. E por incrível que parece ela tinha umas botas até os joelhos.

**Lissana:** O que é isso? Desfile de moda?

**Mery:** Não, este é a minha própria magia. E mesmo que fosse um desfile de moda eu de certeza que te ganharia – mostrei a língua.

**Lissana:** Sua… Isso não me interessa nada eu vou…


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

**Lissana:** Hum… Isso não me interessa nada eu vou…

**Mery:** Me matar como tentaste fazer com a Lucy? – Todos ficaram surpresos com tal afirmação. A Fairy Tail olhou para a albina com desgosto, enquanto que um loiro, sim o Sting olhou irritado para Lissana.

**Lissana:** Porque me acusas se não tens provas? E mesmo assim eu não fiz nada, eu já mais magoaria Lucy – falou fazendo teatro.

**Mery:** Cala-te… nunca mais, ouses em dizer o nome dela. Tu agora irás provar do teu próprio veneno! – Mery vai ao encontro de Lissana e lhe dá socos e chutes, a sua velocidade era extremamente rápida – não passas de uma vadia – Mery gritou, estava mesmo séria. De repente das suas contas sai um par de belas asas brancas e um bastão rosa claro aparece nas suas mãos, no topo do bastão tinha o símbolo do sol e da lua. No momento em que a princesa começa a citar uma frase o bastão começa a brilhar – " O sentimento que era teu, irá ressuscitar, e com a força do meu amor, a tua alma negra jamais irá voltar", PORTAL OF THE FEELINGS.

Lissana: O-o q-que é isso? – Estremeceu.

**Mery:** Apenas não fales – O símbolo rosa com a lua e o sol se formou em baixo de Lissana. O símbolo estava a retirar a magia negra dela, de uma certa forma estava a purificar o seu ser e a selar a magia dela. Depois Lissana cai desmaiada no chão.

**Abobora:** E os vencedores são os irmãos gémeos Sunshine… - o público aplaudiu alegremente.

**No alojamento da Fairy Tail**

Todos da guilda estavam à espera que Lissana acordasse para lhe pedir justificações sofre a afirmação da princesa. Eles estavam bastantes confusos, mas queriam saber a verdade. E como é lógico também queriam saber que tipo de magia é que Mery tinha utilizado! A porta do alojamento é aberta e de lá aparece Mery...


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

**Mestre:** Precisas de algo aqui minha querida?

**Mery:** Hum… vim conversar um pouco!

**Mavis:** Vais explicar tudo o que queremos saber?

**Mery:** Hai… eu sei que vocês estão confusos, eu não tenho nada contra vocês até porque Lucy vos ama do fundo do seu coração…

**Natsu:** Então fala…

**Mery:** Os meus pais eram os reis da luz, a minha mãe é que carregava o apelido da luz. Eles e todos da nossa cidade foram mortos, mas eu e o meu irmão conseguimos fugir.

**Erza:** E em relação às asas? Tu ensinaste uma magia à Lucy que só anjos conseguem ensinar, no caso da Lucy o anjo celestial.

**Mery:** Bem… eu sou um anjo, tal como o meu irmão. A minha mãe me tinha dito que ela ganhou os poderes de anjo através da minha avó Misty Sunshine. A minha avó foi concebida através de dois anjos, um deles era a Rainha dos anjos. Depois da minha mãe nascer ela recebeu a bênção dos anjos, tal como eu e o meu irmão. Eu nunca cheguei a conhecer a minha avó porque ela foi morta muito cedo…

**Mavis:** Sim, foi morta com apenas 18 anos…

**Mery:** Certo – sorriu – e em relação à magia que ensinei à Lucy é apenas uma das muitas. Como recebi a bênção dos anjos eu consigo utilizar as magias deles. Mas como à magias de anjos que não utilizo, posso passar a quem eu quiser. No caso das magias do anjo celestial, como encontrei uma maga celestial de coração puro eu passei as magias para ela, mas ela só conseguiu utilizar com bastante treinamento.

**Mira:** E quanto à Lissana? Porque afirmaste tal coisa na arena?

**Mery:** Eu só afirmei porque tenho provas! Eu não iria inventar uma coisa dessas…

**Erza:** Se tens provas mostra… - Mery através da sua magia Angelical Fellings fez com que todos os membros da Fairy Tail menos Lissana vissem o que ela viu através do olhar de Lucy.

**Mery:** Foi isso que aconteceu…

**Mestre:** E que magia foi aquela que utilizaste?

**Mery:** Angelical Fellings… É a minha própria magia e o que eu citei é uma das minhas magias poderosas (Portal Of The Fellings) dentro Do Angelical Fellings. Com essa magia consigo purificar o corpo da pessoa e retirar toda a energia negra que ela possui. No caso de Lissana fiz isso e…


	33. Capitulo 33

**Capitulo 33**

**Natsu:** E?

**Mery:** eu selei a magia dela… ela não poderá utilizar a magia dela enquanto eu não autorizar! Eu em vez de puni-la com a morte, puni-la selando a sua magia…

**Todos:** O QUÊ?

**Mira:** E como sabemos que o que nos mostraste não é uma ilusão? – Perguntou Mira pois não queria acreditar que a sua irmãzinha teria feito uma barbaridade dessas.

**Mery:** Como eu já disse não tenho motivos para inventar uma coisa dessas.

**Mira:** Mas selar a magia dela não é a melhor solução…

**Erza:** E se ela tentar desfazer o selo?

**Mery:** Peço desculpas, mas é meu dever enquanto Princesa da Luz… ela não vai conseguir desfazer o selo, porque ele está trancado e eu sou a única que possui a chave!

**Mira:** Entendo que ela tenha de ser castigada…

**Mavis:** Sim Mery, sabemos que é o teu trabalho…

**Erza:** Mas porque não fizeste isso antes?

**Mery:** Eu estava a treinar Lucy e não queria arranjar confusões com vocês, por isso decidi esperar até os Jogos Mágicos…

**Juvia:** Gray-sama está tão calado…

**Erza:** Gray está tudo bem contigo?

**Gray:** Hum…

**Gray On**

O que hei de dizer? Isso é muita informação… A Lissana fez isso à Lucy. Ainda por cima essa princesa não me sai da cabeça desde o dia em que a revi, desde a noite que tivemos! Eu tenho que falar com ela… mas primeiro tenho de apanhar um pouco de ar para colocar tudo em ordem. Sai do alojamento sem dizer nada, todos observavam a minha atitude.


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

**Juvia:** Gray-sama volte…

**Natsu:** Juvia o deixa ir…

**Mira:** Como é que nossa irmã foi capaz de fazer isso Elfman? – Perguntou chorosa a Elfman mas o homem nada disse.

**Erza:** A nossa Lucy foi embora por causa dela…

**Mestre:** Lissana magoou uma das minhas filhas, isso é imperdoável! Irei levar isso a conselho…

**Mavis:** Não vale a pena levar para o conselho… A princesa da luz já tratou disso.

**Natsu:** Temos que falar com a Luce.

Mestre: Sim, depois dos jogos falaremos, agora temos de nos concentrar.

**Todos:** Hai.

**Entretanto com Gray e Mery**

** Gray On**

Quando sai do alojamento Mery me seguiu. Ela andou atras de mim e ambos estávamos em silêncio. Paramos ao pé de um lago, então ela se sentou e colocou os pés na água.

**Gray:** Nesses últimos dias recebi informações a mais…

**Mery:** Compreendo… A Lucy fala muito de ti, ela realmente ama todos da Fairy Tail! Talvez um dia eu retire o selo de Lissana.

**Gray:** Não te preocupes, Lissana tem de aprender a lição.

**Mery:** É verdade… Sobre aquela noite eu… - interrompi e a beijei. Quando já estava a anoitecer ela foi para o seu alojamento e eu para o meu.


	35. Capitulo 35

**Capitulo 35**

**Sabertooth – Sting e Lucy**

** Sting On**

Durante a batalha entre Mery e Lissana, Lucy ficou um pouco triste. Sei que ela não queria que Mery tivesse sido tão dura com a albina, mas também sei que ela entenda que Lissana mereceu. Desde que chegamos ao alojamento que ela tem estado sozinha no quarto. Eu decidi ir falar com ela, ia bater à porta, mas para meu espanto oiço a voz e sinto o cheiro de Laxus.

** Sting Off**

**Laxus: **Lucy não te queria incomodar, mas… - ela o interrompeu.

**Lucy:** Não te preocupes… - sorriu – eu estou bem – ela estava deitada na cama de barriga para baixo com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

**Laxus:** É claro que me preocupo – foi até ela e se sentou em sua cama – porque não nos contaste?

**Lucy:** Eu só não queria que vocês ficassem chateados com Lissana apesar de ela merecer.

**Laxus: **Lucy… me perdoa, eu devia te ter protegido…

**Lucy:** Laxus-nee as coisas acontecem quando menos esperamos… tu não sabias que isso me iria acontecer.

**Laxus:** Sim, mas é meu dever te proteger… eu… Lucy eu… - Laxus ia dizer à sua pequena Lucy o quanto ele a amava, ele já estava com o rosto bem próximo à sua queria Lucy, mas alguém entra no quarto!

**Sting:** Interrompo?

**Lucy:** Sting? É claro que não… - sorriu – o Laxus só estava preocu…

**Laxus:** Lucy tou indo… - lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu pela janela.

**Lucy:** Sting querias alg…

**Sting:** O que vocês têm um com o outro? – perguntou irritado?

**Lucy:** Ué Abelha porque está tão irritado? Laxus só estava preocupado, ele é como um irmão para mim… porque fez essa pergunta?

**Sting:** Então porque estavam quase se beijando? Blonde não me faça de bobo, pensei que você fosse diferente de todas as outras. Porra Lucy eu te amo, eu… Você é só mais uma vadia… - suspirou e sussurrou na parte em que disse que Lucy é vadia.

**Lucy:** Vadia? – sussurrou baixo, mas Sting ouviu – Sting me faz um favor… SAI DE MEU QUARTO E NUNCA MAIS ME DERIJA A PALAVRA – gritou e Sting apenas fez o que a loira pediu e bateu a porta com força. No lado de fora do alojamento da Sabertooth, mais exatamente por baixo da janela do quarto de Lucy, estava Laxus que tinha ficado a ouvir a discussão dos dois. Não que estivesse contente por ver que Lucy estava triste e furiosa ao mesmo tempo, mas sim porque do jeito que o Dragon Slayer Branco estava podia se descontrolar e magoar sua amada. Ele queria voltar para o lado dela, mas achou melhor voltar para a sua família.

**Notas Finais**

Então estão a gostar da leitura?

É só para vos dizer que irei começar uma nova fic com a Fairy Tail, mas desta vez sem magia. Ainda estou a pensar na construção da história, mas gostava da ajuda do público para as personagens.

E eu não vou deixar a história Sunshine de lado, eu estou a acabar ela ao mesmo tempo que penso noutra ;)

Por favor me ajudem! :)


	36. Capitulo 36

**Capitulo 36**

** Mery On**

Tinha chegado ao alojamento, vi Rogue, Minerva, Otto e Fro na sala que ficava ao pé do bar. Fui ter com eles e disse ao meu irmão que ia para o quarto pois estava cansada, então o meu irmão me deu um beijo de boa noite. Quando cheguei ao quarto me apeteceu beber um milkshake de morango, mas não me apetecia descer de novo então pedi a Rosalin, um dos meus espíritos sanguinários para me trazer um. Ela foi, mas demorou algum tempo e isso tudo porque ficou a ouvir uma conversa…

**Flashback On**

**Minerva:** Rogue estás em outro planeta – disse Minerva o provocando.

**Rogue.** O que?

**Otto:** A Minerva estava a afirmar que estás no mundo da Lua.

**Rogue:** Porque dizes isso?

**Minerva:** Ora, porque estamos a falar dos jogos mágicos…

Otto: Perguntamos o que achaste da batalha de hoje…

**Minerva:** E tu não respondeste… então estavas a pensar em quem?

**Rogue:** Porque tem de ser em quem?

**Minerva:** Porque sim… - sorriu maliciosamente.

**Fro:** Rogue-kun disse a Fro que talvez esteja apaixonado – disse o gato inocentemente.

**Rogue:** Fro – gritou com o exceed

**Otto:** Hum… e será que o nome da moça é Mery Rosenthal Sunshine? – sorriu.

**Rogue:** Como é que sabes? – perguntou sem querer.

**Minerva:** Então é verdade – riu.

**Rogue:** N-não, q-quer dizer sim!

**Minerva:** Mas a menina já tem dono – disse agora num tom sério.

**Otto:** Porque não lhe contaste antes? Afinal de contas vocês já se conhecem desde crianças quando nós viemos para cá! Eu sempre soube que sentias algo pela minha pequena, pensei que era uma coisa passageira, mas parece que me enganei. O que sentes por ela é forte. Talvez se lhe tivesses dito ela estaria contigo e não com o Gray.

**Rogue:** Só não lhe contei porque ela não sentia e nem sente o mesmo por mim. E mesmo que lhe contasse agora não adiantaria, visto que ela está com o fadinhas do gelo.

**Flashback Off**

**Mery:** O que? O Rogue gosta de mim… - eu fiquei totalmente em choque, eu realmente gosto muito dele, mas não nesse aspeto!

**Rosalin:** E agora o que pensas fazer princesa?

**Mery:** Queres que eu faça o que? Eu nunca vi o Rogue de outra maneira, a não ser um grande amigo…

**Rosalin:** Eu só acho que o rapaz merece uma oportunidade… Quando vocês eram pequenos tu gostavas dele – sorriu

**Mery:** Era coisa de criança – virei a cara para o lado.

**Rosalin:** Será que era mesmo coisa de criança princesa?

**Mery:** O gray sempre me fez sorrir com a sua maneira de ser, ele me confiou o seu grande segredo… mas somos apenas amigos!

**Rosalin:** Espero que a princesa não se arrependa com o "fadinhas do gelo" – disse séria e logo desapareceu!

**Notas Pessoais:**

Oi pessoal, é só para vos pedir que lêm também a nova fic que eu irei postar. O nome é "Tão perto e tão longe".

Espero que gostem ;)


	37. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo 37**

**Último dia de Jogos**

Todos os membros representantes da Fairy Tail e da Sabertooth iriam jogar hoje. Hoje será a decisão final e estão todos sérios. Da Fairy Tail quem iria participar era Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira e Laxus uma vez que os membros da Sabertooth são bastantes fortes aceitaram que os times se formasse para um só. Da Sabertooth iria Mery, Otto, Rogue, Sting e Lucy. Cada time estava em um canto da cidade, desta vez Fairy Tail não ficou parada, até porque Mavis lhes deu as coordenadas para que eles enfrentassem determinado adversário. Cada batalha iria seguir uma ordem, por exemplo, quem estivesse no campo dois não podia lutar enquanto a batalha do campo 1 não tivesse terminado e assim sucessivamente. E assim as lutas começaram.

** Natsu vs Sting (Campo 1)**

**Natsu:** Sabia que te encontraria aqui… pena que irás perder outra vez.

**Sting:** Estás assim tão confiante Dragneel? – Sorriu arrogante. Hoje Sting não estava nos seus melhores dias. Do jeito como estava irritado por causa da situação com Lucy ele era bem capaz de matar Natsu!

**Natsu:** Claro que sim…

**Sting:** Hum, pena que essa confiança não irá durar muito tempo! – disse friamente.

**Natsu:** Aprendeste truques novos foi?

**Sting:** Não tens nada a ver com isso! Bem vamos deixar de conversas e partir para o que interessa!

**Natsu:** Concordo! – Os dois foram a uma velocidade extrema um contra o outro, começaram uma luta física. Natsu levava mais ataques do que Sting, até porque o Eucliffe e o Chaney treinaram com a princesa!

**Sting:** É só isso que tens para dar Salamander?

**Natsu:** Não me irrites sua colmeia!

**Sting:** Como é sua Hello Kitty? – Ambos se irritaram, mas agora já estavam a utilizar magia. Já estavam ofegantes, até que Sting ouve alguém.

**Mery:** Sting seu idiota acaba logo com isso, já estamos fartos de estar à espera… Todos já sabemos que és bom, mas termina já com isso…

**Rogue:** Ela tem razão…

**Otto:** Concordo…

**Sting:** Vocês são uma cambada de chatos porra… mas como o Grande Sting Eucliffe vos ama e está irritado hoje vai acabar já com esta batalha…

**Lucy:** Idiota – sussurrou, Lucy ainda estava magoada com ele. Sting ouviu o que Lucy disse e ficou pensativo.

**Mery:** STING SEU VEADO ACABA JÁ A LUTA – gritou com uma aura maligna.

**Sting:** H-hai… Bem Dragneel venho a te informar que os meus capangas estão com muita presa por isso esta batalha vai terminar agora…

**Natsu:** Pois vai e eu irei ganhar!

**Sting:** Dragneel… ganhar não é tudo!

**Natsu:** Ai é que te enganas… ganhar é tudo! Dragon Force – Natsu ativou o seu Dragon Force, ele tinha algumas escamas espalhadas pelo corpo e à sua volta havia chamas. Depois juntou as mãos para libertar uma poderosa magia que conseguiu acertar Sting. – Parece que esta luta terminou – virou costas para ir embora.

**Sting:** DRAGON FORCE SEMI- CONCLUIDO – gritou e assim como Natsu, Sting também ficou com escamas de dragão, o que ele tinha a mais eram uma asas de dragão brancas e uma cauda branca também – Nunca te disseram que não deves virar as costas sem saber se o teu adversário ainda respira?

**Natsu:** Não é possível… Como é que conseguiste?

**Sting:** Fácil… transformei as tuas chamas em chamas brancas e comi.

**Natsu:** Como é que podes transformar?

**Sting:** Ora, porque eu sou um Dragon Slayer e posso aprender truques novos – sorriu.

**Natsu:** Quem é que te ensinou?

**Sting:** Não te irei dizer mais nada Dragneel – Sting junta as suas mãos e dela sai uma esfera que aumentava cada vez mais. Sting vai numa velocidade maior que a do começo e larga a esfera em cima do Natsu – Light Shine. – Natsu tenta desviar mas era impossível. Um brilho se espalhou pela área em que estavam e assim que desapareceu Natsu estava inconsciente.


	38. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38**

** Gray vs Rogue (Campo 2)**

**Rogue:** Finalmente…

**Gray:** É… parece que aqueles dois têm muito em comum! – Suspirou e uma lacrima foi ligada à frente de Rogue.

**Mery:** ROGUE-KUN – disse com a sua doce voz.

**Rogue:** M-mery o que foi?

**Mery:** Era para te pedir… - Rogue a interrompeu.

**Rogue:** Hai hai. Não te preocupes…

**Mery:** Arigato – ela sorriu e o mesmo retribuiu. Assim a lacrima foi desligada.

**Gray:** O que ela te pediu?

**Rogue:** Não é do teu interesse – virou a cara.

**Gray:** Eii não sejas mal educado seu fantasma…

**Rogue:** Hum… ela pediu para que eu ganhasse…

**Gray:** Sério?

**Rogue:** E para não te magoar muito!

**Gray:** Hum… até parece que me irias magoar mui… - Gray foi interrompido por um chute de Rogue que o fez bater na parede de uma casa! – Seu…

**Rogue:** Seu o quê? Caso não saibas estamos numa luta e não numa de conversar como se fossemos alguma coisa um para o outro! – De seguida Gray se levanta e ataca Rogue.

**Gray:** Nunca te ensinaram a ser mais sorridente… Assim nenhuma rapariga te vai querer! – Nesse momento Rogue se lembrou de Mery.

**Rogue:** Não preciso de ninguém… - Mery e os restantes, fora Natsu que estava inconsciente observavam a batalha. A princesa ouviu o que o Dragon Slayer das sombras disse e ficou muito pensativa e triste. Ela pensava que talvez devesse ter uma conversa com ele, mas não o queria magoar. Ela agora via que Rogue estava a deixar ser derrotado, via que sangue percorria a sua bela face e que suas roupas estavam meio rasgadas o que fazia com que mostrasse o seu peitoral bem defenido. Ela decidiu ligar a lacrima que apareceu à frente de Chaney.

**Mery:** Rogue-kun não se deixe vencer…

**Rogue:** Hum…

**Mery:** Se o que eu disser te der forças eu não me importarei de dizer… - todos estavam a prestar atenção ao que iria ser dito pela princesa, ela conhecendo Rogue como conhecia sabia que ele iria "acordar" quando ela dissese as palavras mágicas, mas sabia que logo teria de esclarecer as coisas – EU TE AMO ROGUE CHENEY – todos ficaram paralisados, Gray nem queria acreditar no que ela acabara de dizer, pois ele pensava que ela o amava, mas estava enganado! De facto Mery amava Gray e só tinha dito aquilo a Rogue para o incentivar, mas algumas pessoas sabiam que ela estava um pouco confusa.

**Rogue:** O-obrigado princesa… - a lacrima se desligou e Rogue se levantou, mas Gray fez uma prisão de gelo que absorvia a magia dos adversários. Gray estava com raiva por saber, aliás por pensar que tinha sido trocado. Ele só não sabia o quão poderoso poderia ser Rogue depois de ouvir a declaração da pessoa que mais amava. – DRAGON FORCE SEMI-CONCLUIDO – o processo foi igual ao do Sting mas as asas e a cauda em vez de brancas eram pretas. Rogue juntou as mãos e de lá se formou uma esfera negra – DARK EXPLOSION – e toda a área à volta deles foi destruída e Gray desmaiado ao pé dos destroços de uma casa!


	39. Capitulo 39

**Capitulo 39**

** Laxus vs Otto (Campo 3)**

**Laxus:** Estou curioso para ver que mais magias é que tens na manga… Já sei da tua espada "invisivel" por isso dúvido que utilizes outra vez a mesma tática…

**Otto:** Ora, ora e duvidas bem. Mas eu não vou utilizar as mesmas táticas até porque tu és bem forte e Natsu não soube pensar bem, aquela cabeça é oca… Tu és o Dragon Slayer do Relampago, aquele que colocou uma lacrima certo?

**Laxus:** Tsk, tou a ver que sou mesmo muito famoso…

**Otto:** Apenas gosto de fazer umas pequenas pesquisas… - sorriu de canto. Os dois começaram uma luta fisica, durou uns 20 minutos, ambos eram bastante forte. Logo de seguida Laxus começou a atacar com relampagos e Otto apenas desviava dos ataques do seu oponente pois ele estava a analisar a capacidade do seu adversário.

**Laxus:** Vais continuar a fugir? Afinal és um gato ou um Homem…

**Evegreen:** Laxus agora parecia o Elfman a falar – suspirou.

**Otto:** Seu… - Laxus atacava cada vez mais forte conseguindo fazer um arranhão na face de Otto, fazendo com que este se irritasse.

**Otto:** Já chega desta brincadeira – uma roda simbolica apareceu por de baixo de Otto, ela tinha um tom de azul escuro – Angelical Dreams – de seguida ele ficou envolvido por um vento azul escuro e quando cesou, Otto estava com os olhos azuis escuros, vestia só umas calças pretas deixando seu tronco bem definido à mostra, estava descalço e tinha asas pretas. Também dava para ver no seu corpo tres marcas, sendo uma delas a marca da Sabertooth que estava um pouco abaixo do ombro no braço direito. Uma outra marca era a de nascença que se situava no peito esquerdo dele e a última marca estava à volta de seu pulso. Todas as marcas eram pretas, na sua orelha tinha uma argola de ouro, por acaso deu para ver uma vez que seus cabelos estavam a balançar com o vento.

**Laxus:** Hum… um anjo! Eu posso ser fada, mas ao menos não tenho umas asas ridiculas como as tuas…

**Otto:** Então és uma fada coxa?

**Laxus:** Grrr para de me irritar – Laxus se lançou para cima de Otto.

**Otto:** Mas tu é que começaste… Ativar PORTAL OF THE FEELINGS – um simbolo azul escuro aparece por de baixo de Laxus o mantendo preso.

**Laxus:** O que é isso?

**Otto:** É o fim desta luta.

**Laxus:** Achas mesmo que me vais ganhar?

**Otto:** Não acho… Tenho a certeza – sorriu – tal como a minha querida irmã irá vencer a Grande e indistrutivel Erza Scarlet a Titânia.

**Laxus:** A Erza perder? – riu – vesse mesmo que vocês não a conhecem.

**Otto:** E voces conhecem a minha irmã? Sabes… por algum motivo nós somos conhecidos como os irmão gemeos da vida e da morte.

**Laxus:** O-o que?

**Otto:** Ahaha – riu suavemente – Agora adormece nos teus sonhos menos bons, aliás… nos teus pesadelos. Melody Of The Nightmares… ativar – o simbolo magico que estava por baixo de Laxus foi ativado fazendo com que ele caisse no chao de joelhos com as maos na cabeça e gritasse feito um maluco, porque tudo aquilo ao qual ele temia veio á sua mente criando uma "explusão" na sua cabeça – Bons sonhos, foi um prazer lutar contigo – o simbolo desapareceu e Laxus estava inconsciente.


	40. Capitulo 40

**Capitulo 40**

** Mira vs Lucy (Campo 4)**

**Mira:** Lucy-san vai ser um prazer lutar contigo – sorriu docemente – quero ver o quanto treinaste.

**Lucy:** Hai Mira-san vamos começar logo se não a Mery me mata por demorar tanto! – sorriu

**Mira:** Hai hai… Satan Soul – Mira começou a atacar Lucy sem dó nem piedade fazendo com que a loira batesse com força na parede de uma casa. A poeira dos destroços estavam no ar, a albina pensou que talvez tenha usado força a mais com a fragil Lucy, no entanto uma voz ecoou.

**Lucy:** Tenho de admitir que tens imensa força, também não é para menos para um demonio!

**Mira:** Estou surpreendida Lucy….

**Lucy:** Agora é a minha vez… - Lucy começou com uma sequencia de chutes e socos. Eram tao rapidos que a albina mal se conseguia desviar. Heartifilia não queria demorar muito porque se continuassem assim ela acabaria por matar a sua amiga – Ó espiritos que fazem parte de mim e eu parte deles, se juntem a mim nesta bela batalha e assim nos tornaremos em um só. ESPIRITUAL UNION – todos os seus espiritos ficaram à volta dela e se fundiram ao seu corpo, ela agora tinha uma armadura azul, seus compridos cabelos loiros agora estavam ondulados e seus olhos com um azul mais intenso.

**Mira:** Sendo assim vou utilizar a minha última magia – Mira vai em direção à loira para dar o seu último golpe.

**Lucy:** Certo… CELESTIAL SHINE – aos olhos de todos tudo ficou em um tom de azul quase branco impedindo de ver o que se passava. Quando finalmente a luz cessou viasse uma loira cansada sentada no chão e uma albina deitada no chão.


	41. Capitulo 41

**Capitulo 41**

** Erza vs Mery (campo 5)**

**Mery:** Famosa Erza Scarlet a Titânia… - sorriu docemente – é um prazer te ter como adversária…

**Erza:** Também é meu prazer ter a Princesa de Sunshine como adversária – sorriu.

**Mery:** Que bom.

**Erza:** Me diz, és assim tão forte para teres treinado Lucy?

**Mery:** Hai e também treinei Rogue e Sting – sorriu.

**Erza:** então vamos começar… - Erza e mery começaram a atacar com chutes e soco, logo de seguida foi com magia. Já se tinha passado uns 20 minutos e Erza já estava muito ofegante e com alguns arranhões, enquanto que Mery também com alguns arranhões não se demonstrava ofegante. – Vejo que não estás cansada…

**Mery:** Eu quase nunca fico cansada, a não ser que esteja doente. A minha magia renova de 5 em 5 segundo, mas quando estou doente ela demora mais tempo a renovar. Já deves ter ouvido falar da família Rosenthal certo?

**Erza:** Família Rosenthal, uma família de poderosos magos negros, conhecidos como magos da morte!

**Mery:** Sim, eles tinham o poder de renovar a magia. A deles demorava mais tempo a renovar, mas a minha renova mais rápido porque eu sou de duas famílias poderosas, a família Sunshine também tinha o poder de renovar a magia.

**Erza:** Entendo…

**Mery:** Infelizmente todos da família Rosenthal faleceram, o meu pai que era o poderoso rei, Octávio Rosenthal, mandou três dos seus grandes magos ficarem comigo…

**Erza:** Os sete espíritos…

**Mery:** Hai…

**Erza:** Estou a ver que só me resta uma solução… irei bloquear a tua magia Reequipar – Reequipou uma armadura dourada.

**Mery:** Magic Union – quatro símbolos apareceram à volta de Mery, as cores eram preto, branco, rosa e azul-escuro. Os quatro símbolos se juntaram por baixo de Mery e formaram um único símbolo vermelho.

**Erza:** Porque tens o símbolo mágico do teu irmão?

**Mery:** Porque eu faço parte dele… - uma barreira de ondas eléctricas vermelhas cercou Mery e quando parou a princesa estava com os olhos vermelhos e no seu corpo só havia fitas pretas que iam desde o seu peito até às coxas tapando as partes intimas, deixando à mostra o resto do seu corpo, dela saia faíscas eléctricas vermelhas e nas suas costas havia umas belas asas negras.

**Erza:** U-um a-anjo…

**Mery:** Exatamente… eu sou o anjo sanguinário, aquele que possui as sete chaves e portal para a morte, conhecida como a Princesa Imperatriz da morte! E tu Erza Scarlet – apontou para a ruiva – serás condenada por não demonstrares os teus sentimentos por um certo mago.

**Erza:** O-o q-que… eu não gosto de ninguém – disse toda vermelha.

**Mery:** Ainda ousas mentir?

**Lucy:** A sério? Ela vai condenar a Erza por causa disso?

**Otto:** Ahaha essa é mesmo a minha irmã… - todos com gota na cabeça.

**Mery:** Ó espíritos que protegem a minha alma, se erguem perante o meu amor – logo sete espíritos apareceram, todos estavam de preto. Eram 4 homens e 3 mulheres. – podem atacar a ruiva por não demonstrar os seus sentimentos.

**Sete espíritos:** Certo princesa… - começaram a atacar a ruiva, estava difícil para ela se desviar, eles atacavam com esferas negras. Enquanto isso a princesa estava concentrada a recitar algo no final só se ouviu ela a gritar.

**Mery:** Me obedece céu negro Eletrical Blood – Choques eléctricos acertaram em Erza, esta não conseguiu se esquivar e gritou de dores, os choques entravam pelo seu corpo deixando assim a ruiva desmaiada.

**Abóbora:** E a Sabertooth ganha os Grande Jogos Mágicos – todos gritavam de alegria e a Fairy Tail ficou desanimada.

**Notas Finais**

Oie pessoal, queria vos pedir que me digam caso a história tenha erros!

Obrigada ;)


End file.
